1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program for controlling execution of a game using an information processing apparatus.
In particular, the present invention relates to a game program for performing a ball sports simulation game using a game machine serving as an information processing apparatus that can make it possible for the operation of the game to convey players of the program sensations similar to those the players would experience while actually playing sports.
2. Related Background Arts
Various types of game machines which serve as information processing apparatuses have been developed which permit players to perform sports simulation games. For example, golf games and baseball games have been produced as games in which balls are handled.
For these games, input devices having general functions, i.e., a command input key button for establishing an entry, a cross-shaped key for issuing directional instructions, etc. are employed.
While a predetermined setting can be provided in advance by using these input keys, a player is permitted to determine the timing for a shot made with a golf ball or for hitting a baseball.
For actual sports, it is requested that the direction and the strength of the shot made using a golf ball or the hitting of a baseball should be adjusted, while taking into account the topographical condition of a golf course or the type of pitch that is delivered.